I'll do anything
by Cooper101
Summary: When Merlin's mother comes to town, Morgana and her sister see this as a perfect chance of revenge. What happens when Merlin's mother finds love? And that love is Uther? Merlin will do anyting to stop his mother seeing a man. What does this mean for Uther
1. Casting a love spell

**Hello all, I back again.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Merlin dropped to his knees, facing going straight into a pile of animal poo. He heard Arthur's prat-like laugh behind him. Merlin lifted his face, poo stuck all over his face. He sighed. Merlin really hated hunts. Arthur kneeled down beside him and smiled. He put a finger to his lips and told him be quiet as the food the deer they were hunting was just over behind a bush. He stood up, drew his crossbow, and walked with his knights towards the bush. Merlin huffed some of his hair off his face as he stood up. He rubbed the poo off his face and walked after Arthur. Merlin pushed the bush away and walked forward.

He stopped at the sight he saw.

Three knights were on the ground dead and the rest being tightly held by bandits. Arthur was being held by three. There were thirteen bandits all together. Three making their way towards Merlin.

"Run you idiot!" Arthur shouted getting free and elbowing one bandit in the stomach. The three that were coming towards Merlin lunged for him. Merlin jumped out of the way, as all three banged into each other. Merlin quickly noticed that these bandits were not that bright. The knights got free from their bandits and drew their swords.

Merlin ducked as one bandit came at him with his sword. Merlin moved fast and kicked the bandit up the backside sending the bandit into a pile of animal poo. Merlin never thought he would think those words he thought, but animal poo was not that bad at times. Whilst Arthur and the knights were fighting the bandits and Merlin was walking away from the bandit that was getting off the floor, so no one notice the bandit creeping up on Merlin. The bandit plunged his sword into Merlin's side. The young warlock let a cry of pain and the sword was withdrawn from his body. Merlin fell to his knees. The bandit grabbed his hair and cut a bit of it off. He then threw Merlin to the ground. The other bandits made their leave as well as Arthur and the knights suddenly found that they were alone.

Arthur saw Merlin and the Prince rushed to his friend's side. Arthur called Merlin's name, but they were unheard by Merlin as he drifted into darkness...

* * *

Merlin's eyes fluttered like a butterfly open. He looked around the room he was in. He knew he was in his room. He did wake up every day to it. His head hurt as he tried to sit up. He seemed perfectly fine. Nothing felt weird. Merlin decided to get up and see if anyone was around. However, when he got up and stood on his own two feet. An agonising pain creped through him. He let out a small cry of pain and fell on the bed. Merlin pulled himself up to sit on the bed, back against the wall.

"Merlin! What did you do?" Gaius said rushing in. Merlin smiled at how the old man could be so slowly, but so fast when he wanted to be.

"I'm fine... really... just not going to be doing much walking." Merlin smiled at the man knowing that he did not buy it one bit.

"Yes, anyway, someone is here to see you."

"Who? Arthur? Gwen?" Merlin asked not really wanting to see anyone. Before Gaius could answer him, the person who had come to see him, walked through the door.

"Hello Merlin."

"Mother!" Merlin said in such excitement. He propped himself up a bit better. She came and sat down on the edge of the bed. She smiled sadly at him, as she looked tired. The door shut as Gaius had crept out of the room to leave mother and son alone.

Merlin knew something was wrong. He could always tell and it was not just his magic. It was that relationship between mother and son.

"It didn't work out with Patrick did it?" Merlin said talking about his mother's (pain in the backside, who Merlin wished was dead) boyfriend. She nodded sadly.

"Yah." She said, being pulled into a hug like Merlin would always do when he was younger, trying to make it all better but knowing that he could not.

They sat there a moment or two, both hugging one another before Merlin spoke.

"Is this a bad time to say I told you so? Because if so, I can do my 'I told you so' dance later."

* * *

Morgana kicked her horse harder, forcing it to go faster. The horse screamed in pain as it run faster. She was already late. She needed to go faster.

It did not take her as long as she thought to get to her detonation. Her horse skidded to a stop as she jumped off. Morgause stood there, her blood hair glowing in the moon light.

"What took you?" she asked impatiently.

"Getting a horse was harder than I thought." She said, taking off her hood. Her thick, black, curled hair became free and socked up the moon light like Morgause's hair socked up sunlight, making it darker like it made hers lighter.

"I have a new plan sister. It involves the boy's mother. She is currently in Camelot recovering from a broken heart with her son." She held out a bottle. "This contains a strong love potion." Morgana took it and looked at it. She frowned at her sister.

"We're making Merlin fall in love with his own mother?" Morgana said not understanding this weird and crazy plan of her sisters. Morgause sighed rubbing her temples. Her sister could be quite dumb at times.

"Sister, you can be quite blond at times. Think! Who would we make Merlin's moth fall in love with?" She said trying to get her sister to think harder than she actually was. Morgana thought for a moment then smiled evilly.

"Uther..."

"Yes, sister. Remember a time when the boy was your friend and that boy joked about how he would do anything to stop his mother being with a man?" Morgana nodded. "Well, let's put him to the test."

* * *

Huith walked down the hall carrying Gaius's herbs that he needed. She seemed happy to help Gaius tend to Merlin, but deep down she was not very happy. However, upset she was about the fact that Patrick left her, she was glad that Merlin never got the chance to meet him.

She turned the corner and ended up dropping most of the stuff she was carrying.

Little did she know that Morgana was just above her tipping the love poison on top of Huith and the person she had just bumped into.

"I'm so sorry..." she trailer off as she noticed that the man was incredibly handsome.

"Watch where you- actually, let me help you down there." Uther kneeled down and started to help Huith pick up the poisons and herbs she had dropped. At times their hand touched and both would blush. When they stood back up, they seemed to be holding what the other was meant to have. They blushed and tried to give the other one their stuff back. Huith bowed and hurried along back to Gaius's chamber. Uther watched her go, his thought filed with nothing, but her. Morgana smiled.

They'll see how far Merlin will go to stop her mother seeing someone.

* * *

**Bad start, I know, don't hate. I know Morgana and her sister are a bit OOC, but I'm aiming for humor here.**

**Please review.**


	2. War begins

**Hello one and all. Thank you to those who have review so far. Also thank you for waiting for this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Two days had gone by since Morgana had put Huith and Uther under the love spell and nothing much had happened. She was starting to wonder if the potion hadn't worked.

However, she was quickly proven wrong as she saw Uther sneak towards Gaius's chamber with what she thought was a note. The sun was going down so all the young witch could do was keep her fingers crossed.

Uther walked quietly towards Gaius's chambers. He wasn't intending to see anyone, just dropping off a note for someone special. Ever since the time they banged into each other and picked up one another's stuff, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. He beautiful face, her shy smile... He had to see her again. He hid under an arch as some of his knights walked past. He came out again and picked up his speed towards Gaius's chambers. He opened the door and checked that no one was there. He knew that the boy would be up in the bed, so he needed to be quiet. He walked over to where he knew she was sleeping and dropped the note bed. Then, without a word, he left as quietly as he had entered.

Later that day soon before the sun had gone completely down, Huith had come back to find the note. She flicked it open and read it silently and secretly.

_My love._

_Meet me at the stables by moonlight._

_Your lover..._

Huith's heart skipped several beats. Could it be him? The man that she hadn't stopped thinking about since they banged into each other and picked up one another's stuff? That kind, soft face...

She didn't waste a second as the sun had basically gone down and the moon now rising. Before she could go, Gaius came into the room. She had just finished putting on her coat.

"Where you off to? You just got back by the looks of things." He said, slightly confused about where she was going after dark.

"Nowhere. I'll be back soon, promise." She said with that soft smile that got Gaius to let her do anything. He smiled sweetly back at her.

"All right, just don't be gone too long. Merlin will worry like there's no tomorrow." He said without suspecting anything going on. She hugged and kissed him on the check before walking out of the room and only did so know that she was going towards the stables.

She walked quite quickly down the corridor. She walked past some knights that looked at her oddly, but she didn't really care as she had nothing to hide. She quickly went down the stairs and walked out into the courtyard. She walked forward and looked around. Where did Merlin once say where the stables were? Over in the corner of the courtyard. How could she forget that? She looked over at them and started to walk over. She did not hurry, did not take forever either. She entered the stables and came face to face with a horse. She stepped backwards a bit startled at first, but then stroked its main and hushed it. She had met the horses before. Merlin had showed her them. She knew all of their names: Lucy, Fay, Vixen, Zeon, Xcalum, Fred, John, John Jr, Kim and Bob. These were all of Arthur's horses, Vixen being his main ones. She had heard that the King himself owned a hundred a three all for himself. She knew it was stupid. All the horses started to make noises and Huith was able to calm them all before anyone got suspicious.

"You're very good with horses." Huith turned round to see a figure with a hood, standing in the corner. Her heart beat faster as she knew it was him. The figure walked closer towards her, both were silent as they came face to face. Huith was unable to see his face as it was too dark.

"Please, may you remove your hood?" She asked her, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He smiled, happy to take it off. He took off his hood to show his face. King Uther. Huith felt like gasping at the fact that the King could fall for such a person as she. However, he had and both felt the same way. He leaned in, both ready to kiss one another...

DING!... DING!... DING!

Went the warning bell. They both pulled apart, lips never touching. Both looking rather shy, Uther was able to speak.

"I shall see you soon, hurry back to Gaius chambers." As he said this, he held her hands in his. Her eyes were fixed on them, but she shook herself out of that trance to meet his eyes. She nodded. He smiled letting go of her hands, pulling his hood up and walking away.

* * *

A week had gone by since Huith and Uther had talked in the stables and each night she had been secretly been invited to Uther's chambers. Nothing happened. They both just enjoyed one another's company, talking and sometimes drinking a cup of wine. Twice in that week, she and Uther had somehow managed to slip away during the day and go for a horse rid. Uther spent most of that time trying to teach Huith how to rid. No one suspected anything and that was the best bit about it all. However, they had not yet kissed.

Then things all went downhill, and it started on the seventh night.

Huith was getting ready to sneak out, when Gwen and Gaius had come back. Gaius frowned.

"Now where you off to?" He asked. Huith knew he wouldn't let her go unless she had a good reason and apart from the fact that she was going off to see someone, she didn't really have one. She walked past the pair and picked up her coat to put on.

"Well, there's no point in lying. I've been... seeing someone." She said shyly. Gaius's eyebrows went up. Gwen, however, took it differently.

"Well good for you. I'm sure Gaius here will let you go." She said, patting Gaius on his back, giving him a look. He sighed, not wanting to let her go.

"All right off you go, but I want you back by ten." He said, sounding a bit like Huith's father.

"Thank you," she turned to leave, but turned back. "Also, please don't tell Merlin. He'll do whatever it takes to ruin my relations." Gwen and Gaius both nodded, completely understanding. Huith smiled and walked out the room. She closed the open door behind her.

However, what no one knew was that Merlin was leaning up against the wall behind the door. Gwen's face was frozen and Gaius's mouth was wide open making a funny noise. Merlin had heard everything. Gaius finally got himself together, but could only say:

"Eeerrr, shouldn't you be in bed?" It was Merlin's turn to raise an eyebrow. He sighed and went to open the door.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be killing my mother's new boyfriend."

"Merlin, wait," Gaius said grabbing him by the arm. "Not tonight. Talk to her in the morning... this and you are in no fit condition to go a kill someone." He said, making his point clear that he should just go back to bed. Merlin sighed, shaking off Gaius's hand. He slowly hopped towards his room and slammed the door behind him. Gaius sighed himself.

War had just begun.

* * *

**Well? Good?, bad?, rushed? (I think it was a bit rushed). I'm not sure, but the next chapter might be quite long.**

**Review please.**


	3. Finding out

**Chapter three is up and running people! Read and review please!**

* * *

You would have thought that Merlin being the kind boy he is would go to his mother and talk to her about what he heard and try to live by with his mother having a boyfriend. Then he'll meet the man, get along well and be happy when they say that they're getting married and it'll be all happy skipping through a field of daisy on a beautiful summer's day...

Yah, that's not going to happen, not in a million years.

The first thing Merlin did when he was allowed to get out of bed was follow his mother everywhere. He got another servant to so Arthur's dirty work. He had much more important things to be doing.

He had followed her all day and seen nothing of this mystery boyfriend. He had written everything down on paper, studying her every move. He had followed her to the lower town where she had shopped for food. Merlin had nearly been flattened by horses ten times. She then went through the forest collecting herbs for Gaius. Merlin had to fight off a giant, killer bear... more like run away from one, but it still counted as fighting since it had him pinned to a tree at one point in time. She then stopped off by the lake on her travels back. Whilst Merlin was spying on her, her tripped and fell in the lake. On the walk back to Camelot, Merlin fell down a hole and tripped over into a bush of stingy nestles. Then later that day, when she went to get water, Merlin bumped into some knights, who just so happened not to like him at all and they threw him in the stocks. He had fruit and vegetables all over him, since that children the of Camelot found it fun to mush all the fruit up and pore it all over him like its water. He quickly got washed up and changed then set out to find his mother again. He followed her to the kitchen door. He didn't go down the stairs towards the door since the Cook hated him. He had no idea why though. His mother came back up with some bread a few moments later. He wrote that down and went to follow her. However, the floor was wet and he slipped, falling down the stairs backwards. No damage was done to him though, just a mild concussion. He then followed her get water _again_, and once _again, _he bumped into those knights who decided to hang him by his foot upside down outside the Tavin. Some kids decided it was a good idea it throw fruit at him then hit him with sticks. In the end, the Tavin owner cut him down. He went home just as the sun was going down and got washed up. It was night when he was dressed for bed. He walked down for some food, but tripped in the steps, hit the table and a pot of water tipped over and water gushed down on top of him.

"Pass the salt Merlin." Gaius said who was already sitting on his side of the table. He picked up the pot and placed it the right way up. Merlin blew the water off him and climbed up to sit at the table. He picked up his spoon and started to eat his soup. Half way through the meal Merlin noticed something.

"Where's my mother?" Gaius dropped his spoon and gave the young warlock a death glare.

"I thought you talked to her!"

"Why should I? He's just another boyfriend that I'll try and kill!"

"She's gone to have dinner with him. Now finish your soup." Gaius said eating again. Merlin's mind said only to do one thing. Merlin picked his bowl up when Gaius wasn't looking and pored his soup into a nearby bucket. He placed it back on the table.

"Finished. I need to go and deal with Arthur, can I go?" He asked, eyes pleading his mentor. Gaius sighed and Merlin knew he had won him over. He jumped up before the old man could say a word and left. He ran knowing exactly where she and her boyfriend would be.

Cutter's field.

* * *

It didn't take Merlin long at all to get to Cutter's field. He knew she'd be there because of the view of the sky. It was obvious.

He ran up the hill and hit the ground when he saw his mother. He moved his head, trying to see who the man she was dating was. He couldn't see through the grass properly, this and his mother was in the way. He rolled over to the side to see who he was, but it failed as he rolled over in something's poo. He huffed. This was not his day.

He heard his mother talking.

"When do you think we should tell our children?" She asked. Typical of her to think about him now. "I mean, I hate keeping secrets from Merlin. Especially when it's a relation." _Oh, she's all heart _thought Merlin as he watched her.

"Telling them will be hard," Merlin's heart skipped a beat, as he knew that voice. "But it will all be worth it." Huith moved to the side to see her man in the moonlight, letting Merlin see him and sadly, he was right.

It was Uther.

Merlin did not think as he leaned in to kiss his mother. Merlin picked up a rock and threw it at the two. The rock landed in-between the pair, making both pull apart before their lips could meet.

"What was that?" Merlin's mother questioned.

"I'm not sure, but we should get you somewhere safe." Merlin felt like being sick at how romantic Uther was being over his mother. He felt sick when any adult acted soppy and romantic. He watched Uther and his mother walk away, hand in hand. Merlin secretly gave Uther the evils as they went.

Putting a stop to this relationship would be fun.

* * *

**What's up Merlin's sleeves? Well, I know, but you don't ;)**

**Review please.**


	4. Stopping

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter.**

**Next one should be the last.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm telling you the truth." Merlin protested towards Arthur. Ever since Merlin found out who his mother's boyfriend was he had been more determine to stop their love than ever...

_(Flash back)_

_Merlin sat down behind the wall and listen to what they were talking about. Hunith and Uther were arm in arm looking out at the view of Camelot. Merlin wrote down some notes that he had found out. He stopped writing as they began to talk again._

"_This is beautiful Uther," she said sighing. Uther looked down at her and smiled. Merlin wished his mother wasn't so short._

"_So are you." She smiled lovingly back at him._

_Merlin knew what was going to happen next._

_As his mother and Uther's faces become closer and closer together, Merlin looked around rapidly for something to throw at them. Even if he threw something anyway, his mother would guess that it was him and it would be game over. Their faces were close now and Merlin covered his mouth as they kissed. The kiss was long and full of passion. They broke apart and said their goodbyes, as others would miss them._

_When they left, Merlin could not hold it anymore. He ran over to the edge and was sick._

_(End flashback)_

"You meant to tell me that our parents are in love?" Arthur asked him. Merlin nodded. "What have you done to stop them?" Merlin looked up at the ceiling and thought about what had had done earlier that day...

_Merlin walked along the wall with the bucket in his hand. He had passed many knights along the way and all gave him looks. The wondered why the Prince's manservant was carrying a bucket of... rotten vegetables or what was going to do with it. Some even muttered that, someone should follow him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid, but no one followed. However, Merlin was going to do something stupid. Well, he didn't class it as stupid. He classed it as getting a little bit of revenge. If anyone asked, he wouldn't deny the fact that at that moment he wished to kill the King. Therefore, this was him calming down. He stopped when he got to his point, and looked down._

_He saw Uther and his best knight._

_Without second thoughts, Merlin tipped the bucket over the edge and watched the rotten fruit fall right on top of Uther's head; Merlin had good aim so every bit ended up on Uther's head. Even the bucket, as Merlin dropped it. It landed over his head perfectly. Merlin clapped his hands together and walked off..._

_Later that day, Uther was out on a hunt. Obviously, Merlin followed. Uther kept trying to get away from his knights. Merlin was also surprised the he himself was remembering everything Arthur had tort him about hunting. Of course, Merlin wasn't hunting to kill... However, he normally would when it came to his mother's boyfriends... Nevertheless, he couldn't kill the King, could he now? It sadly, wasn't in his destiny. Alternatively, was it? He'd have to ask The Great Dragon, but for now, he'd have to live with his plan. Merlin smiled as Uther came into view. Merlin looked down. He picked up the weapon and pulled the arrow back. He knew Arthur wouldn't mind him borrowing cross bow. He slipped a roll of paper on the end of the arrow and got ready to fire. He stopped though. He was about to give Uther a message by shooting an arrow at him with a roll of paper on it. What was he thinking? Uther was the King for crying aloud. He couldn't do it like this. This was dishonourable._

_Merlin looked at the end of the roll of paper. In words of magic, the paper was set alight. He smiled at the flames. Now he could send it._

_He pulled the trigger and the arrow shot through the air. It hit a tree missing Uther by inches. The King's horse flew its front legs up in the air, filled with fear. Uther regained control over his horse and looked around. Merlin ducked out of sight. Trying to control his laughter. Uther blew out the flame and read the note._

_Stop seeing her or else._

_Uther looked around again then road off towards Camelot..._

"Wait, you tried to shoot my father?" Arthur asked, cutting him off.

"That's not the half of it." Was his only reply.

_Hunith walked down the corridor carrying some herbs in a big basket that hit her hip as she walked. She looked up and tried not to show emotion as Uther walked down the corridor the other way. They both passed one another. However, unseen by everyone else. Hunith and Uther reached out their hands and they both touched one another briefly._

_However, Merlin saw it. The way Uther was walking, no one was around. Once he turned the corner, no one could see him. Uther wasn't far away, so Merlin only had around thirty seconds to think of some way to get a quick message across. He went back round the corner and did his troublesome thing Uther came up to the corner quicker than Merlin expected._

_Uther turned the corner and screamed._

_His foot had gone straight into a hoop mad of rope. The rope, tightened around his ankle and he flew up off the floor, upside-down. He looked about and one the wall in red was the same words:_

_Stop seeing her or else._

_Uther felt a little rage build inside him, but all he could do was shouting for guards._

"Let me get this straight," Arthur said standing up. "My father and your mother are in love and you have been trying to get my father to stop seeing her by, poring rotten fruit over his head, shooting an arrow at him and trapping him in a Man trap. Correct?" Merlin nodded.

"Yep." Merlin popped the 'p'.

Arthur shook his head. "That it the most pathetic excuse for why you didn't attend me that I have ever heard." Arthur said turning round to get ready for a bath.

"It's the truth Arthur!" The warlock protested to his master.

"It's also the funniest I've ever heard." Arthur added, ignoring what Merlin had said.

"But-"

"_Merlin, _run me a bath NOW!" He said, throwing his shirt into Merlin's face.

* * *

**Merlin tried and failed in more than one way.**

**Review please.**


	5. Cure for a love spell

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Hope you've enjoyed this.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Merlin roared the tongue of a Dragon Lord and waited for the Dragon to arrive. He knew the Dragon didn't take long to arrive, but it always seemed to take forever. Merlin heard the wings of the Dragon. Merlin closed his eyes and remembered the time he had ridden on his back. The cold wind sweeping back his shot hair, the Dragons wings beating against the current of the cold air. The Dragon, secretly smiling as he dipped down and flew up. Merlin grew more and more confident with flying so stood up and spread his arms wide. He shouted in fierce joy as his magic ran through him like an arrow on the battlefield, power screaming through his veins. Merlin would kill for a moment like that again, but as the Dragon landed in front of him, he knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon and that he'd have to ignore the temptation.

The Dragon settled on the ground, stood tall and spoke.

"What is it you wish of me young warlock?" His deep voice booming over him.

"Is it in my destiny to kill Uther?" Merlin asked, staring up at the might Dragon. Merlin didn't get the reaction he expected. The Dragon, tipped his head back and laughed.

"What makes you ask that?" He said, dying of laughter.

"Well, my mother has... grossly fallen for Uther and I normally try to kill my mother's boyfriends." He said simply, getting a bit annoyed. Was it or wasn't it his destiny to kill Uther, easy question wasn't?

"Young warlock, it is not," Merlin was relived. "However, to stop them is as this is the work of the witch." Merlin's face fell.

"Morgana?" He nodded. "How do I stop her?" He asked his neck hurting from looking up do much.

"You must find the spell of the heart." And with that, the Dragon spread his wings and left.

"WAIT!" Merlin shouted after him. "I don't understand!" However, the Dragon was already gone.

Merlin stared up at the open sky, sadness swarming over him and he let the darkness of his heavy, tired eyes take him.

* * *

Merlin's eyes flickered open. He rubbed his eyes and was welcomed by the soft sun bursting through his bedroom window. He saw the dust in the air and wished he had more time to clean without magic. He sat up in bed and thought about the night before. He remembered falling to the ground asleep and then he woke up in his room. How did he get from the field to his room? Merlin shook his head as he had something more important things to worry about. He jumped out of bed to the sweet smell of food. He could smell a ham sandwich. He must have been very hungry if he was able to smell something that almost didn't have a smell. He changed his clothes and made his way down for food. No one was in the room when he got down, but there was a ham sandwich on the table ready for him. Merlin didn't think as he sunk his teeth into it. The sandwich was gone within seconds and Merlin knew he would get hiccups later on. He then noticed a note left for by Gaius or his mother. He flicked it open to see Gaius's handwriting. Figures!

_Merlin, I have just gone down to the library then to get some herbs. Not sure, where your mother is off to but might be with that bloke of hers. Be good for once please! Gaius._

The old man must have been in a rush since it was all messy and put together. Then a thought hit him. The library! He could find a book on what the Dragon meant. Merlin smiled as his old man had done it again. He jumped to his feet and ran from the room.

For all he knew, time might not be on his side.

* * *

Merlin opened the door and walked into the library. The room was dusty as ever and really needed to cleaned, but no one ever thought about that. Merlin walked passed as no one was around, which was odd. However, he shook it off and walked right in. He looked at every book he passed. He was unsure what he was looking for, so he just looked at everything. He picked book after book up, looked at page after page and read word after word. He spent hours on end looking at every book. He read books like: Riddles, Dragons words of wisdom, Love, Magic in Love and so on. He had died a hundred times of boredom, but still carried on. Day turned to night and Merlin finally found the answer. He read what he had to do and slammed the book shut.

"You were right." Merlin jumped and the book hit the floor, sliding to the person who spoke.

Arthur.

"Where's your proof?" Merlin asked, grabbing the book off him as he picked it up. Arthur's eyes locked with his servant's and both glared, looking into one another. Arthur was trying to work the boy out, but just couldn't as he seemed to go on forever.

"Let's just say I threw up at the sight." Merlin nodded. Arthur had expected him to laugh, but he didn't. Guess he had seen them kissing too. Merlin turned away and sat down again. "What we going to do?" asked Arthur. Merlin's head snapped up.

"You want to help?"

"Hell yes!" Merlin smiled. He had won him over.

"Well, it's a powerful spell and I've found here a way to break it. All we need to do is make this powder and do this dance around them." Merlin said pointing at pictures in the book. Arthur didn't like the look of the dance.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

"Since when have I been wrong?" Arthur opened his mouth, "don't answer that," Merlin snapped quickly. Arthur's mouth shut.

* * *

They watched through the cracked open door. Both Arthur and Merlin wanted to be sick at how their parents were acting with one another. All lovey-dovey, it was revolting! Both men shook there and then to never speak of this ever again. Arthur tapped Merlin's shoulder and he nodded. Merlin opened a bottle and tipped a powder onto his hand. He blew and the dust flew into the room. Both parents inhaled it and with fierce coughing, fell asleep.

They both walked into the room and Merlin gave each parent a good poke to make sure they wouldn't wake up. Arthur hissed at him to stop doing that. Arthur looked at his father.

"You sure?"

"Yes! All we have to do is the dance I showed you, jump around them and wave your hands about." Merlin whispered back.

"Do we have to do it with our underpants on our heads though?" Arthur said, putting his underwear over his head. Merlin did the same.

"No."

"What?"

"I said yes," Arthur glared at Merlin. "Just do what I do," Arthur still wasn't sure.

Merlin raised his right hand and Arthur copied. Merlin lowered his other hand. He then started moving them up and down, lifting his knees at the same time. Arthur saw Merlin counting the rhythm in his head. Merlin then reached down to his right side then reached right up. He did the same but with the left side then the right again. He moved around Uther and his mother. Arthur copied everything Merlin did, as if he was a mirror image. This embarrassing dance lasted ten to twenty minutes with a range of other moves. Arthur was cursing in his head a million times, dreading how stupid he looked. Merlin however, was completely into the dance, not caring if he looked stupid or not. However, Merlin always looked stupid because he was stupid. Merlin stopped suddenly and so did Arthur.

"We're finished," he announced. Arthur sighed in relief. Those were the most embarrassing moments of his life.

"Did it work?" Arthur asked not wanting to do that again.

"Not sure," was the warlocks reply. Arthur felt like slapping himself the Merlin. The idiot didn't know how brilliant that was!

Just then, Hunith started to stir in her sleep.

"Time to run?" Merlin questioned Arthur.

"Good idea." They both legged it from the room. However, both men found themselves running back into the room. With the count of three, they lifted Merlin's mother and carried her out of the room.

They couldn't have her waking up next to the King now, could they?

* * *

Hunith's eyes opened. She felt Merlin's bed beneath her. She sat up and smiled. Merlin was sitting on a stool. Merlin reached down next to the bed and reappeared with a sandwich. Hunith laughed.

"Thank you Merlin," she said taking half of the sandwich off the plate and taking s small bit.

"Anything planed for the day? Seeing anyone?" Merlin questioned. He knew when his mother lied about people.

"No, why?" Merlin smiled as the spell had worked. She didn't fake love Uther anymore and he had won over Morgana once again.

"No reason. Just glad you're still single," _and forgotten about kissing Uther. _He added in his head. Sadly, he would never forget that disgusting moment.

* * *

**I'll admit that I rushed this. Bad ending too. This isn't my best fic in the world, but my other ones should be.**

**Look out for my next story!**

**Review please.**


End file.
